Elena's Reckoning
by 1fitgily
Summary: This is my submission to the "Kill Elena" challenge.


_This is my submission to the 'Kill Elena' challenge. Inspiration hit and I went with it. This is my first EVER story. I wouldn't have done it without the help of my beta and dear friend, LuLu Price._

* * *

Elena's Reckoning

Elena Lincoln had everything she ever wanted. She had a house fit or a queen, the sleekest sports cars, diamonds dripping off her body, and now, she was on the verge of opening her first salon. To give her something to do with her time, and make-up for his constant absence, her husband had given her all the things she could possibly dream of. Well…. Almost everything. Her most prized possession, she attained for herself; the delectable Christian Grey. Though, currently, she had him…tied up. He had been her young, dutiful submissive for the last three years. She had punished him in every way imaginable, because he needed it, he needed her. The power of dominating him was her drug of choice. She could not be stopped when she was high and today was no different.

She had aggressively and angrily chained him to the carabiners, attached to a subway-like grid along the ceiling of her dungeon. He hung there for hours by his wrists, his legs painfully spread out to the farthest point the spreader bar would allow. She knew he was nearing the end of his threshold, but that didn't stop her, she continued, because he needed this. He needed to learn just who the fuck he belonged to.

When she had called him this morning for an impromptu scene, he didn't answer his phone. This will cost him. He knows the rules; she calls, he answers. No fucking exceptions. She eventually tracked him down on the college campus library, finding him with a mousey little girl, no less. How fucking dare he? When she stormed in, the glare of her eyes was all he needed to see and he knew, this was not good.

He knew better than to try to explain that he was assigned to work on a paper with the girl and nothing more happened between them. Elena had shown him many times that he was hers, she will tolerate no other female casting so much as a fucking eye on him. For the first time since he has known her, he feared for his safety.

As he dangled from the ceiling, trying to control his pain, he decided that if he could endure the pain and get out of this in one piece, this is the last time he would ever be a sub. She was relentless, with pure evil in her eyes as she whipped him over and over. The punishment she served today was beyond the tolerance of any human. He cried, "RED! RED! Please, God..RED!" She laughed in his face. She was in control, not him. Safe words were acceptable only if she approved. The next thing he saw would change his life as he knew it, forever.

"Linc," she screamed. "What the fuck are you doing home?" He stood towering in the doorway, the shock on his face was frightening to witness. He lunged at her, grabbing her by her leather clad, long sleeved dominatrix gloves, squeezing her upper arms, causing her to drop the whip.

"I knew it," he screamed in her face. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" He shook her violently as he spat his curses. "I gave you everything, EVERYTHING, even this fucking dungeon to keep you happy, but it wasn't enough." Her eyes were big a saucers and over-flowed with tears.

"Is this what you want, a baby, a little boy to fuck?" He demanded answers.

"He is a child, Elena! You make me sick, you fucking bitch!" He threw her to the ground in a violent rage. Linc paced the room, back and forth enraged, like a caged lion, his hands balled up in to fists.

"And you, Motherfucker, I knew it was you. You're always coming around, 'helping', are you stupid?" Christian knew the day would come when they would get caught, in this moment, he felt relieved. Before he knew what happened, Linc's fist came at his face without warning, hitting him with the force of a freight train. Silence.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded in a blackness so dark, it invaded his soul, eliminating any existing innocence. He thought in that moment that if he wasn't already dead, that he would never allow anyone to control him ever again.

As the blackness began to recede, his eyes that were sealed shut with dried blood, began to flutter. He willed them opened and as the pain hit him, he wished he would have just died. He was lying naked in a pool of his own bodily fluids. There was nothing that didn't hurt. He was shocked, but didn't flinch when Linc offered his hand to help him up. If Linc were to kill him now, he'd be better off. Anything was better than living in this pain and under someone else's control.

"Get up! Now!" Linc's voice was calmer, but icy. Christian could barely move as Linc helped him up. He was bleeding from the hit to the face, the hundreds of whips to his back and legs, and the inhumane sized strap-on Elena wore for her pleasure, not his. As he stood, he became light headed and nauseous. He steadied himself as his strength slowly came back to him. The sight before his unfocussed eyes was unfathomable, something he thought he would never see. Elena was now hanging by her wrists from the carabiners, her soulless eyes pleadingly looking at him. Her leather bask was ripped open. Her lips were bruised and bloodied and her right eye was swollen shut.

"Do you want her, boy?" Linc spat. "Do you want to fuck my wife?" The veins on his forehead were ready to burst from anger.

"No, I do not, sir." Christian stated with an eerie calmness. He had already decided that Elena would never touch him ever again.

"You have five minutes alone with her to do with her as you please. She deserves whatever you do to her. When you're done, you get the fuck out of MY house and so help me god, you better NEVER come back!" He towered over Christian as he spoke, peering down into his eyes. Christian gave the subtlest nod in response. He knew what he had to do. Linc closed the door as he left the room and Christian finally had his chance for retribution, and a first opportunity to taste the power of control.

Christian took in a lungful of air, calming his nerves. It allowed him a moment to tap into the darkness she created in his soul. He reached for the belt lying neatly on the floor on top of his pants.

"Christian, what are you doing? Get me down from here, help me, please." Elena's cries fell on deaf ears. She watched him, in that moment he transformed from a compliant, innocent submissive into a confident, angry dom; a man.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she demanded in her domme voice. "I saved you. You would be dead if it weren't for me." She shot her words at him as she always did to bring him to heel, but this time her heart was beating out of her chest as her breathing became labored.

"No, Elena, you were wrong!" he spoke through clenched teeth with conviction. "You will never touch me ever again, you will not control me." She closed her eyes and waited for it with an eagerness that showed on her face. She waited, but it never came. The clatter of the belt hitting the wood floor was the only sound. She looked up and he was gone. He would not give her the satisfaction of a punishment. That would only prove that she still controlled him knowing that is exactly how she trained him.

"CHRISTIAN…get back here, NOW! You need me, you are nothing without me!" She kicked and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. He walked out of the house without looking back, naked, into the darkness of the cold night. For the first time in his life, he felt free and had a sense of control, the master of his own universe. He had survived Elena. The loud, cracking sound of a gunshot stopped him in his tracks. The second shot came right behind it, splitting the air with an earth shattering force. He waited for another one to follow, but it did not come. In that moment, the air was quiet again, the moon illuminated a clear path and he followed the light leaving the darkness behind him.

THE END

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I would love to know what you think!_


End file.
